bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn
Dawn is a character in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0, as well as in Pokémon fiction. Character Overview Dawn is a Coordinator and is willing to go to any lengths to do so. Sparking a friendly rivalry with fellow coordinator May. Which at times can get unruly. For example, In one instance, Dawn stole Torchic and replaced it with Mr. Mcmuffin, Blade Titan974's plush Torchic , Hahli, Patty, Turaga Nokama, Vhisola and Piplup run from May and Munchlax. This is noticeable because this was one of the moments where the rivalry between the two got intense.]]. Other times, she just makes life hard, an example of this would be at Christmas time, where she whipped out a lightsaber (Skorpyo's Blue one, which she found in his room) at Link after she told him that he wasn't doing anything (To which Link promptly replied with "I'm Supervising" and to return hanging stockings like she was told too). Not only that, but Dawn has also been quite annoyed with Guest Stars. In fact, she knocked guest star and (future) comic maker X-ice out of a five story window. Crushing Sir Pickles and Mr. Zimmwad as a result. Relationships As Mentioned above, She has a rivalry with May and hates Link and over obsessive fanboys like X-ice. But she does have a few friendships. One of them is with Philipnova798. She likes him so much that she would cut her own legs off just to date him. However, Being the immature ten year old she is, she never told Phil about a crew being in the studio recording a show for The Comic Land's BBC. Much to Phil's (and to a lesser extent, Bob's) dismay. She also now has a dislike towards Steve for crashing her bike against the studio (which had to get replaced, much to Steve's unhappiness. He was even more unhappy when he was forced to come along. Unfortunately however, how it got lodged into the studio's second story bathroom is unknown). She also has a close bond with her main Pokémon, Piplup. He has been shown fighting off the Kool-Aid Man, as well as X-ice, in a couple of comics. And has shown skills as a camera operator (How that works out is unknown). Trivia *On Christmas Eve, Dawn replaces her normal hat with a Santa hat. *Dawn has also been the recipient of not one, but two different SPURRED close ups. The first form was slightly off model in one panel. While her second appearance in close up form had a different look to it and was based off of a drawing. *While Piplup is the only one of Dawn's Pokémon actually seen. It has been known that she bought along all of her team. *Dawn as well as Henry, Steve, Dino Girl, Fatman, Mustard Matoran, Tahu Nuva and Blue has appeared in PATS Comic Co. *In Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness, she plays a relatively small role and will be voiced by Kira Buckland, aka Rina-Chan Category:Comic Characters Category:Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 Category:Characters from Fiction Category:Evil Characters